


《林辫 | 辽夐之灯》

by mangdaoshi



Category: nephewanduncle - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《林辫 | 辽夐之灯》

“我了解你完美面具下隐藏的一切，是什么让你成为你”

郭麒麟站在自己那扇虚掩着的房门前顿住了脚，他试图努力从缝隙里辨认谁在里面。答案不难，而房间里只有黑暗盘桓着，他在门口脱下了拖鞋，光脚踩在冰凉的地板上，悄无声息溶进那片黑暗里。他很久没有回来了，挂着的乌青眼袋是战利品，谈不上凯旋，日夜颠倒使人感官钝化，唯一能记住的是屋里东西的摆放位置，这使他不用磕碰就到达自己的床。  
他觉得自己在玩什么探宝游戏，宝藏裹藏在一条薄毯子下面，有伶仃的肩线和萧索的肋骨，还露出三分之二的手指，它们低伏在身侧，一副跟着主人睡着的样子。郭麒麟未把毯子掀开，他在床沿坐下，没有动作和言语的表示，只是安静地坐着。黑暗此刻像流淌的水，他们扮演了舟上不相扰的旅人，沉默谛听夜是怎样一丝一毫消逝过去。  
毯子里的人到底率先按耐不住，装睡还是清醒对彼此来说都心照不宣，他故意从温暖的覆盖下露出半只手，想被触摸又不愿意明说。张云雷从毯子里露出两只眼睛，声音在黑暗里模糊柔软，像浸润了露水的石块。他说，进来。郭麒麟没追问进哪儿去，那不是他说话的方式，他以为张云雷会先喊他的名字，带鼻音的勾缠的喊法，但是并没有。两个旅人在漆黑的海上相逢了，张云雷去开床头那盏灯，他似乎比房间的主人还要熟悉这里。  
灯暗，光如薄纱纷披在头顶，足够看清对方面孔上原本暧昧不清的神情就好了，过亮是不用的。郭麒麟在光里才找回一丝感觉，他抬手想碰张云雷，最终还是没有，整个人又往外坐了一点。初春时这里迎来了一场雪，铺天盖地的洁白里藏着污秽的尘埃，道路难行，他开夜车回来的，车中暖气熏得他烦闷，疲倦轧在脑海里，留下深浅不一的印痕。而屋里的一切都带着凉意，他甚至闻到张云雷身上和他相同的气味，用了同样牌子同样味道的洗漱品。他张了张嘴，生怕破坏了安静的意思，还是什么都没说。张云雷的眼神落在郭麒麟身上，又好像在注视什么邈远难触的事物，他把自己再蜷缩起来一些，脸埋进毯子里，呼吸在绒毛里打转。郭麒麟看他这样，只好帮他把脸露出来。  
“你这样迟早得闷坏了。”同样的话小时候也说过，记忆隔着久远的时间，那时张云雷还拖着长生辫，郭麒麟趁他睡着了就把散下来的辫子揉在掌心，再一缕一缕分开，想编起来，他的头发软，郭麒麟又没有章法，很快手上被发丝缠起来，他陷落进一张网里，在十年前。十年前睡着的小孩儿此时却睡不着，郭麒麟望着他，语气无奈：“你睡我的床，那我睡哪儿呢？”他以为张云雷会说地上，但张云雷只是往后挪了挪，把已经被捂热的小块领地让给困倦的人，自己重新退守冰冷的一侧。  
郭麒麟没脱外套，像是顾不上脱了，寒意贴上床，张云雷哆嗦了一下，拿手推他。  
“外套。”  
“我困了，”郭麒麟像没懂他的意思，闭上眼睛，“张云雷。”他很少喊那个带亲源关系的名字，除非有事求张云雷。他不再是那个起夜都要人陪的胆小的孩子了，越长大张云雷越没有拿捏他的资本。很久以前，他们就共分一块云片糕，郭麒麟边吃边写作业，张云雷握着糕点不吃，山大王一样坐到郭麒麟那张窄小的书桌上，霸占掉大半位置。郭麒麟也不生气，推推眼镜把几本习题册摞到一起，让张云雷坐得更舒服些。张云雷身后就是下沉的太阳，金色的燃烧的火球，但光焰不烫，照进屋里仿佛开掘了小片绯红色的湖泊，湖泊上坐着荡着腿的少年，他的膝盖每一转动就发出咬硬糖块的声音，小腿肚不知道碰在哪里有一块淤青。等郭麒麟吃完了自己那块云片糕，作业簿也上落满了铅笔灰和白色清甜的碎屑，张云雷就歪过脑袋看他写的字儿，脑后的辫子垂到胸前，一荡一荡，像抽芽的柳枝，只是没有春风来吹拂而已。  
你内四五怎么一十五了？张云雷终于在云片糕上留下一个半月形的齿印，他年龄不大，却早早地无师自通怎么让语气里捎一些可亲的讥诮。郭麒麟，——郭奇林，抹掉额上的汗，慌忙让眼睛在数学式子之间巡视，从头到尾，又从尾到头，把出错的士兵拣出来，擦去，改正，改成“一——十——五——”。转头去看桌子上的人，桌子上的人也在看他，伸手把剩下的云片糕塞他嘴里，很古老的甜味，不像硬糖的香精味道，和吃它的人一样。他发现张云雷的脖子和云片糕的颜色是一样的。然而，桌子上的人没有等到他开始学一元二次方程就走了。他在草稿纸上设出X，幻想这是某个终点，一个叉，前座女孩头顶的两个发夹，招贴画上卡通人物的嘴，还是小舅舅手心的唯一没有断裂的纹路？他不知道自己还会不会犯四五一十五的低级错误，但他翻三国演义时总想起挡谅里那句关公饶曹三不死，担忧青春期的面孔上的红痘是不是会发生在某张脸上。他们还是会相逢，不止是记不清的年纪或是二十岁，云片糕或是最终没有解开的方程题。  
两个人最后一起站在浩大的水面前，靠一艘船去渡涉，就像张云雷忽然转过身，背对他，床是甲板，床头灯打不散阴影，寂静中有乘风破浪的架势。  
郭麒麟外套上冷，他也拿背对着张云雷，没脱的衣服像铠甲，他像夜里击柝的士兵，不能解甲，没有安睡的晚上，溢满凉气的清晨才属于他。他在睡意里猜测张云雷也是这样的，至少刚刚他看见张云雷眼睛里有血丝，杏核形状的眼睛负重太多，总要垮下去。  
前一段时间他们通了最近一次电话，张云雷打给他，电流使声音失真，如果不是来电显示上缩写的张云雷的名字，他大概以为是哪个陌生人拨错了号码。大林，你来给我们节目帮个忙。郭麒麟正忙着在洗手间的镜子前拉平西服上的褶皱，手还是湿的，看见来电话的人名差点点不开来去接通。他从来没觉得张云雷有命令的语气，他们交换词句很简单，漫长的相处时光让彼此知根知底，他以前听人形容死亡像水消失在水中，其实他和张云雷也是这样，和死亡无关，和朝夕的面孔、晨起时四目相对的秘密、来不及清洗的贴身衣物，以及熟悉到每一寸的房间有关。郭麒麟于是和他阐释他要录制的那档节目，带着卷舌的京腔，手上水渍打湿西服，他又变回一个毛头小子，对电话那头的人诉一年前的苦。  
相同的话张云雷在别人那里也听见过，但说话的人是不一样的，郭麒麟觉得张云雷在那头无声地笑，又想反问自己无声怎么能听见，这不是着了魔么。他把语气缓缓放稳，像去做物理实验估量砝码一样，直到张云雷终于在那头用语气词重复“知道了”这个意思。  
他走出洗手间，西服下角还是皱着，助理迎过来，少爷你可快着点吧，要上台了。郭麒麟的电话还没挂断，两边都想顾及，边冲助理点头边朝电话里说“那我挂了啊”。助理帮他拉衣摆，郭麒麟的脚步停了一下，不知电话里那个人说了什么，助理只看见郭麒麟挂断之前温柔地笑起来。  
“你睡着了吗？”隔壁传来闷而黏稠的声音，郭麒麟在将睡不睡的边缘被捞起来，他觉得自己像条上岸的鱼，腮上带水，没力气过多挣扎。  
“睡了。”  
“睡了还回我话？”张云雷的声音徒然高了些，一阵窸窣后他凑过来，他发现郭麒麟脸上的妆卸得潦草，床头灯的一丝光线扫在他细长的眼睛上，他看起来还小，还像做算术题的小孩儿，其实已经在张云雷看不见的地方经历了许多事，孤好比蛟龙离海内，孤好比群雁迷南北，而他才是那个愚兄。  
郭麒麟发现他靠过来，还是努力爬起来把外套脱了，随意丢在地板上。他问张云雷：“咱这还睡不睡啊。”张云雷回答，睡啊，当然睡。郭麒麟勉强睁开一只眼睛去扫张云雷的表情，他那句话确实不是什么低俗包袱，因为他看出来张云雷也累了，嘴唇上翘了很多死皮，像斜逸的旁枝，脸在光下是暗的，估计也好久没睡好觉，五官生了锈，漂亮的造物盖上薄灰，反而使郭麒麟感到亲切。  
同榻而眠的概念对两个人来说都是字面的，郭麒麟翻个身找到一个舒适的姿势，恰好额头对着张云雷的鼻尖，他的呼吸短促，还没沉到梦里，郭麒麟拉拉那张厚毯子，示意张云雷让他也裹进去。毯子盖到身上，郭麒麟缩下去一些，他们都有些束手束脚，害怕自己留给对方的空间不够，亲昵没有让他们肆无忌惮地露出刺，他们躺在甲板上，隔阂像覆盖在幼兽身上的彩虹一样的膜。郭麒麟入睡前想起他们以前的一个晚上。黑暗里张云雷教他唱歌，声音低而柔，给他一种在戏园后台看演员把脂粉抹在脸上的感觉，不能言而言。张云雷唱一句他也唱一句，犹如蹒跚学步，他的气息不如张云雷稳，张云雷时而有耐心，时而不耐，不耐时就把他打断，自顾自再唱一遍。直到有一句张云雷唱破了音，冒头了，郭麒麟“嗨”一声，话还没说，张云雷已经捂住了他的嘴。  
不唱了不唱了，张云雷翻身想睡，郭麒麟低低地压着笑，嘲讽的包袱舍不得抖出来，自己慢慢又把从张云雷那里学好的几句唱一遍。黑暗里，一只手伸过来戳郭麒麟的腰侧。他们眼下还陷在黑暗里，各自享有入睡前最后回忆的安享之地，焦头烂额是清醒以后的事，不是现在的。郭麒麟忘了去熄灭那盏灯，他们漂流在黑暗的海上，灯塔静默地矗立着。 

*波德莱尔


End file.
